<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting The Family by Mcarstairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831220">Meeting The Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcarstairs/pseuds/Mcarstairs'>Mcarstairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay, Holidays, KITTY MEETS IN COLLEGE PPL, Kit's pov, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oneshot, TDA - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first thing ive written in a while so sorry if it sucks, kitty oneshot, meet-the-blackthorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcarstairs/pseuds/Mcarstairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Rook and Ty Blackthorn have been together for almost a year now. What started as simply a friendship between dorm mates has changed into much more.</p><p>But with the winter holidays coming up, Kit is afraid he'll have to go home to his ignorant father. When this secret comes to life, Ty is determined to bring his boyfriend home for Christmas instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kit Rook/The Blackthorns, Livia Blackthorn &amp; Tiberius Blackthorn, Tiberius Blackthorn &amp; Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit Rook groaned from his position on the bed. If there was one thing Kit hated, it was the holidays. The only thing he hated more was spending the holidays with his <em>father</em>.</p><p>It's not like Johnny Rook was abusive or anything, he just didn't <em>care</em>. Anything Kit did, any trouble he got into or grades he got, his father didn't give a shit. Kit rarely ever saw the man, even before he'd moved out. Johnny was always away, doing something illegal or in some woman's bed. </p><p>Which was why Kit was currently grumbling about spending his next two weeks alone in that terrible house in that terrible city, rather than cuddled in his boyfriend's warmth.</p><p>The two's cat, Irene, meowed loudly as the doorknob turned and Ty himself entered the room.</p><p>"Hey babe," Ty pecked Kit's cheek and set his books on the counter.</p><p>Kit smiled, as he always did when he saw proof of Ty's growth.</p><p>When the two had first met at the beginning of the year, Ty had been a shy, bookish boy with no intent of making any friends. He had made it quiet clear to Kit that he was here to prove something to his family, not engage in any type of social interaction that wasn't necessary.</p><p>Kit had eventually changed his mind. He'd changed Ty's mind about a lot of things.</p><p>"Hey," Kit tried to sound cheerful. "How was class?"</p><p>"Fine." Ty answered, moving to his boyfriend. "Very boring though. I missed you." He climbed on the bed the two shared, straddling Kit and moving his head down to the boy's neck.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Kit smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Ty responded immediately, with force, so different from the first kiss they had shared.</p><p>Their first kiss, and Ty's first kiss ever, had been hesitant, soft, a gentleness in both their eyes and barely anything more than a peck of the lips.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Ty pulled back. He was looking down at Kit in worry, his black locks falling in his face. Kit pushed them back as he sighed. He should've known that he couldn't keep anything from him. Ty was his Sherlock, after all.</p><p>"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He managed a weak smile. There was no need to worry Ty about his problems or make him guilty for leaving Kit to go see his family.</p><p>"Hey." Ty spoke softly. "You can tell me anything. You know that." </p><p>Kit deflated, wrapping his arms tighter around Ty's waist. "I... I'm nervous about seeing my dad." <em>Nervous</em> didn't seem like quite the right word, but Kit had never been good an expressing his feelings.</p><p>He'd never had the need to, before Ty. His father didn't express any feelings for him whatsoever, and any previous relationships of his were either solely for sex or didn't matter enough to emotionally invest himself in them.</p><p>Ty buried his head into Kit's neck and offered his silent support. Ty knew his father was a tough subject for him. </p><p>"Usually, he doesn't give a shit whether I'm there or not, but- last time I saw him, for Thanksgiving the one day I went home, he was drunk and yelled at me a lot. Mostly nonsense, but- it just scared me a little. I really don't want to go back. To that house, to that neighborhood. It all just brings back bad memories."</p><p>Ty nodded, squeezing Kit in a tight hug. They stayed there for a few minutes, relishing in each other, the pair both having made the other's life so much better.</p><p>Eventually, Ty pulled back. He took Kit's face in his hands and made a point of making eye contact. <em>Eye contact always comes easy with you.</em> Ty had said to him once. <em>With other people- it makes me uncomfortable. But with you, I feel at home. I feel safe.</em></p><p>"Come home with me," He suddenly demanded. Kit's mouth opened in surprise. "To LA. Meet my family. They all want to meet you anyway, and they would love you staying over. We have more than enough room."</p><p>Kit's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "But-"</p><p>Ty shushed him with his mouth on Kit's. "No buts. You don't want to go home to your father, that's understandable. And you'd have such a better time with me." He gave Kit his puppy eyes. "Please. I don't want you to spend Christmas alone."</p><p>Kit stared at his boyfriend. His amazing, thoughtful, intelligent, fantastic boyfriend, and cracked a smile. Ty smiled back widely. "Ok." </p><p>Ty cheerfully kissed his boyfriend, pushing him down on the couch and pulling off his shirt.</p><p>"I love you." Kit whispered as he discarded Ty's shirt and ran his hands along the muscles of the boy's back.</p><p>Ty smiled. "I love you too." </p><p> </p><p>|•|•|•|•|•|•|</p><p> </p><p>What are you supposed to wear to meeting your boyfriend's large, extended family?</p><p>Kit didn't think there was an exact dress code. But that didn't mean he couldn't ask google.</p><p>Unfortunately, google wasn't much help. It kept spewing heterosexual bullshit about wearing a dress to meet your boyfriend's parents. Not that Kit couldn't pull off a dress, but he thought it might make the wrong first impression.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Ty popped into the room, practically radiating with happiness. His boyfriend was finally meeting his family, and he was overjoyed.</p><p>"I guess." Kit grimaced, looking over his outfit one last time. He had went for the casual look. Blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a plain sweater.</p><p>"You look fine," Ty assured, giving his boyfriend a peck. He then proceeded to giggle slightly. "You always look <em>fine</em>."</p><p>Kit grinned. "Damn straight. Not as fine as you, though." He slapped Ty's ass, causing him to yelp in surprise. </p><p>The two them gathered their bags, and left campus hand in hand.</p><p>The flight to Los Angeles consisted of Ty sleeping on Kit's shoulder while Kit fidgeted in nervousness. By the time they landed, he was a wreck. </p><p>"Hey hey hey," Ty soothed. They were waiting to grab their bags. "It'll be alright. They'll love you. Trust me, my family is very accepting."</p><p>Kit started to calm down after that. And it wasn't that much later when a yell came from somewhere in the airport.</p><p>"Ty! Ty!" The boy in question seemed to instantly recognize the voice, a smile brightening his face as he ran to hug the blonde girl. Tattoos ran down her arms and her skin was a tan only achieved by spending hours and hours in the sun. Beside her stood a brunet boy who Ty hugged fiercely. He wasn't a bodybuilder, but you could definitely see the muscles underneath his t-shirt.</p><p>"How's college?" The guy instantly rambled off, shaking Ty's shoulders affectionately. "Do you like your classes? Is the food good? Are the teachers horrible? Emma and Cristina could threaten them, you know- what about friends, do you have any friends besides- by the angel, your boyfriend!" And the group turned to Kit.</p><p>He didn't even have time to wave awkwardly, for he was wrapped in a hug by the blonde girl. He awkwardly patted her back. "Oh, you must be Kit!" She smiled and pulled back. "When Ty came home for Thanksgiving, he would <em>not</em> stop talking about you. It made us all want to meet you so much!"</p><p>Kit smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, and you're...?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm Emma." She seemed to be gradually  calming down. "This is Julian." She gestured to the guy, who put an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Oh right," Kit nodded. "Ty's told me a lot about all of you."</p><p>The guy, Julian, smiled and patted Kit's shoulder. "We were all very eager to meet you."</p><p>The awkwardness only continued from there. They eventually got to the car, and Kit sat with Ty in the back as they rode in the LA streets.</p><p>"The house is actually a family thing," Ty was explaining to Kit. "Our however many greats grandparents were some big shots and bought this mansion. Our family's been keeping it up ever since." </p><p>Kit nodded along, not fully grasping anything being said as he readied himself. There was going to be many, many more people to meet. All of Ty's siblings and all of their partners and those few family friends Ty said were going to be dropping by. It was going to be a tiring day.</p><p>The car eventually came to a stop, and Kit gaped when the doors were opened. They sure weren't lying when they said mansion. It was huge. Three stories, so many windows and balconies sticking out the front, the sides wrapping around to the back. Ty chuckled at the look on his face.</p><p>"Better than your house in New York?"</p><p>"Way better" Kit nodded. "You <em>grew up</em> here?"</p><p>Ty chuckled and nodded. Julian helped them get their bags, and they lugged them towards the mansion.</p><p>Kit took a deep breath and steadied himself.</p><p>Meer seconds after the door was opened, a girl about his age came running out and flung herself at Kit. He stumbled, but managed to catch her.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, you must be Kit." She squeezed him so tight he was having trouble breathing. "Thank you," She whispered in his ear. "for taking care of my brother."</p><p>"Livvs, he's already overwhelmed enough as it is." Ty scolded. <em>Oh</em>, Kit thought. <em>So this is Livvy, Ty's twin.</em></p><p>"Oh, sorry." She got off him, showing a small apologetic smile.</p><p>Kit took a breath and smiled back. "It's okay. Nice to meet you Livvy. I've heard a lot about you."</p><p>She nodded with a large smile, and soon the group finally got inside. </p><p>"EVERYBODY!" Livvy yelled. "KIT'S HERE!"</p><p>"Wow." Ty rolled his eyes. "I didn't even get a hug, and now this?" </p><p>Livvy gave him a good-natured smile and rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his torso. "I missed you."</p><p>The next commotion came when a girl about the age of eighteen came running in, a boy maybe twelve following after her.</p><p>"Hi," The girl quickly came to stand before Kit. "You must be Kit. I'm Dru, Ty's coolest sister."</p><p>"And I'm Tavvy." The boy added, giving Kit a shy smile.</p><p>Livvy scoffed as Kit gave them both a grin. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>There was no more time for talk, because the room suddenly filled with people and Kit was occupied with trying to remember everyone's names. Thankfully, Ty stayed by his side the whole time.</p><p>He met Helen, Ty's oldest sibling, and her wife, Aline. They both seemed equal in kindness and fierceness.</p><p>Mark, his oldest brother, was sort of strange but funny. His boyfriend and girlfriend, Kieran and Cristina, were cool too.</p><p>Then came Livvy's and Dru's boyfriend's, Cameron and Ash. They were fine, but Ash seemed a little strange. But who was he kidding, Ty's whole family was strange.</p><p>It was explained that some friends were coming over tomorrow, but for now he had met everyone.</p><p>Ty had then explained to his family that they were tired, so they would retreat to his room but would be back in an hour or so. </p><p>Kit was so relieved he collapsed onto Ty's old bed.</p><p>Ty chuckled lightly and sat beside him, playing with his golden hair. "I'm sorry about that." He grinned. "They can be a bit much sometimes."</p><p>Kit groaned. "It's okay I guess." He rolled over to face his boyfriend. "I'm just not used to so many people. Nevertheless so many people wanting to <em>know</em> me."</p><p>Ty's eyes softened, cupping Kit's cheek with his hand. "You'll just have to get used to it then." He offered a smile. "As long as you're with me, you'll be smothered with love. From my family as well as me."</p><p><em>Love</em>. Something Kit hadn't had much of in his twenty years of life.</p><p>"I'll be with you as long as you'll have me." Kit whispered.</p><p>Ty grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "I guess you'll be around for a long, long time then."</p><p>The atmosphere was full of love and affection as the two made out, and Kit realized once again how insanely lucky be was. </p><p> </p><p>|•|•|•|</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, how did you two meet?" Cristina asked teasingly. The whole family sat with their partners around the large living room. And almost all were determined to thoroughly interrogate the couple.</p><p>"It wasn't anything really spectacular." Kit shrugged. He was getting a little more comfortable. "Ty was already totally unpacked in our dorm by the time I barged in. We kind of locked eyes, and I don't know, it went from there."</p><p>Kit remembered thinking <em>Beautiful</em>, as he saw Ty, simply cuddled up on his side of the room with a book.</p><p>"You forgot the part where you totally fell and face planted." Ty gave a smug expression.</p><p>"Only 'cause I was distracted by you." He had meant to say it quietly, but everyone heard anyway and 'aww'ed.</p><p>"And what about when you started dating?" Helen asked.</p><p>"A little more than a month after that." Ty answered. "Kit came from a party drunk. He was rambling about really wanting to kiss me and I, I kissed him to shut him up." He blushed.</p><p>Kit smiled a little. "Then you helped me to bed and in the morning I confessed my feelings."</p><p>The awws went around again.</p><p>It went like that, for a while. The couple shared stories, and Kit learned more about everyone else in the room. Livvy was going to NYU, Dru was graduating highschool this year and Helen was a florist. All things he'd already known, but hearing it from them, and with more details, enthralled Kit. Ty's family might be strange, but it was fascinating.</p><p>Kit found himself immensely enjoying it, lying back in the couch with his arm slung around Ty's shoulders and chatting animately with the others.</p><p>It was new, the experience of a family. New and a little weird, but Kit was beginning to love it.</p><p>Looking to Ty, he smiled. Maybe his home had never been in that crappy little house. Maybe it was always destined to be here, beside the man he loved, laughter filling the air of the affection-filled room.</p><p>Kit thought, once more for the millionth time, how lucky he was to find his Sherlock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope u weirdos liked it! It was kinda iffy and I was running out of the inspiration towards the end, but I think I did pretty good for anything written by me.</p><p>Anyways, comments are always appreciated, and the little heart thing labeled kudos is pretty good at expressing ur like for this. </p><p>;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>